Comming Back
by darkangelicdemon
Summary: Hermione’s betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts? Not very good with summary.
1. Chappy One: The Beginning

**Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon: )**

**Okay be kind peoples this is my second story and I'm nervous**

**Summary: Hermione's betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do own my own characters. ; P**

.) ( .) (v.)v v(.v) (. )

_Start Chapter_

(.) ( .) (v.)v v(.v) (. )

Mya Robbins is a pureblood and she hates the reason why she was there. Not that she hated being a Robbins but because of how she became a Robbins. The incident and the change, she was once Hermione Granger. Now to the incident and what happened to poor Hermione.

(.) ( .) (v.)v v(.v) (. )

Flashback

(.) ( .) (v.)v v(.v) (. )

She saw the most disgusting thing in the life. Ginny, her best girlfriend, and Harry, her boyfriend, practically dry humping each other in the library; Hermione let out a strangled cry. Tears filled her eyes she won't cry for these so called 'friends'.

Ginny startled by the sound looked up over Harry's shoulder, seeing Hermione shocked Gin and she shoved Harry off her. Harry turned around and saw our dear 'Mione with a look of disgust and betrayal on her face and hate swimming in her chocolate eyes.

"Shit." he whispered " Herm—"

Hermione looked at Ginny "YOU BITCH I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" She turned and looked pointedly at Harry, "YOU HARRY FUCKING POTTER THE DAMN BOY-WHO-LIVED YOU DATE ME FOR 4 MONTHS, THEN GO BEHIND MY BACK AND CHEAT ON ME WITH MY FRIEND!" Hermione stopped for a second and took a deep breath.

She turned around and broke the pregnant silence. " You know what how about you leave me alone and fuck all you want." The two others in the room were surprised by her words, Hermione never cursed. I guess no one ever provoked her enough till now. Hermione stared to leave.

"Hermione, wait—" Harry walked towards her.

"Don't touched me." She whispered in a dangerously low voice. Harry being the arrogant pick he is either didn't hear her or just ignored it, Dumb ass. Surely enough he grabbed her arm and was shot back by an invisible force. Hermione had neither drawn her wand nor turned, Potter was thrown into a shelf scattering leather bound books every where. The impact knocked our poor hero out. Ginny checks Harry's pulse and finds it faint but there, when Ginny looked up again Hermione was gone.

Hermione's P.O.V

'I can't believe them doing this to me. All I ever been is supportive. I've helped them with their homework, classes, given them advice and this is my thank you. Well you fucking bitches, I don't care anymore.' The tears started flowing yet she didn't out a sound.

In the Griffindor Common Room

Ron was playing a game of wizard chess by himself and heard the common room door open and someone stubble in there was a sob. Ron turned around to see Hermione sobbing uncontrollably. Ron was at her side and trying to get the story out of her.

"'Mione what's wrong?" He asked.

"Ron, Harry…Ginny…Library…liars" Hermione managed to get out.

"… Oh so you know." He said quietly.

" You knew." She croaked out.

"I'm sorry Hermione they made me swear." Ron said very sincere.

" How long, Ron?"

" About a month." He couldn't look her in the eye.

With that Hermione got up and ran out of the room, this was just too much did she mean so little that they had to lie to her like that. Hermione ran all the way to the edge of the forbidden forest. She dropped to the ground and cried. It was just too much for her small body to handle all the stress she passed out.

It turns out that in the Robbins that sensed the energy spike with their family magic signature to it. They found Hermione in the forest and brought her to the hospital wing at the school. The glamour that had been placed on Hermione as a child flickered and finally canceled to reveal a young woman about 5'11 with long black hair streaked silver and bangs trimmed silver. When she woke up her eye color was revealed to be peridot green.

After waking up and finding out the truth, Hermione Granger born Mya Robbins found she had a large family including a twin Dillon. Well at 16 years before that day Voldemort was looking for a new born baby girl with extraordinary powers, that girl happened to be Mya. Mya Robbins had to be given up, Fifteen years later and after a lot of searching the Robbins found their daughter. Soon after the story was told the new Mya Robbins left Hogwarts with her parents to their home in New York.

End Flashback

Now almost a year later Mya was coming back it a few changes, a new attitude and some new friends.

End Chapter

**Hey dudes Darkangelicdemon here with my current bitch Tom Felton. So my sexy what did you think?**

**Tom: It was okay, when is Draco come in?**

**Me: Soon now lets check out.**

**Tom and me: Stay tune for next time.**

**Next Chapter: Mya Robbins and five new students come to Hogwarts.**


	2. Chappy Two: Back Again

**Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon**

**Hi peoples its my second Chappy and I'm delighted for those who reviewed. I love you all. No not really.**

**Any ways thanks to :**

**HogwartzBoizRHotttiez, Blondoe0276, Zappy Monkey, Agnus Dei, livngdetta, hogwarts-lil-hoe**

**Disclaimer: don't own Hogwarts character's just mine and Mya plus my plot.**

**MY CHARACTER'S:**

**Mya Robbins- 5'll black hair with sliver streaks and trimmed silver also. Peridot green eyes.**

**Dillon Robbins (Mya's Twin) –6 ft black hair spiky tipped silver, and Emerald green eyes.**

**Damien Robbins (Mya's younger brother by a year) –dark Brown hair that was streaked auburn and blue green eyes.**

**The Robbins has been known for their naturally streaked hair and dragon eyes, you know the kind of eyes that change colors.**

**Rick Madison – Natural Blond hair and real metallic gray eyes, but his eyes appear to be gray to Muggles.**

**Jasmine Lee – Long Auburn hair and sullen blue eyes.**

**Katie Smith- Short mousy brown hair with added blonde highlights, she has actual gray eyes.**

**Okay every one is special and we're gonna find out how much my people are.**

**(.) ( .) (v.)v v(.v) (. )**

**Chappy Two – Back Again**

**(.) ( .) (v.)v v(.v) (. )**

Mya Robbins boarded the big scarlet Hogwarts Express. She had hoped never to be here again but because Voldemort was still out there she had to come back to the place that made her and broke her former self, Miss Hermione Granger.

Mya dressed in a mid thigh length black leather skirt a few chains, a green tank top with "I hate the Happy Pappy People", written in silver. She had four earrings in each ear, a small stud in the right side of her nose. Her arms decorated with a happy bunny wristband some jelly bracelets; to complete the look she wore a pair of boots that came just below the knee, and her platinum locket over her shirt. She walked confidentially onto the train with her brothers and friends at her side.

Our crew walked through the train looking for a compartment. They were all overly crowded. Till they got to the last compartment that held Ronald and Ginny Weasely and Harold Potter. (a/n: don't know Ginny's full first name)

"Hey, you guy I want to mess with them, I'm gonna change into 'Hermione Granger' and play with their heads." Mya whispered to her friends. Mya pointed her wand at herself and whisper the glamour spell. She shrunk to 5'5, her hair turned a chestnut brown and went from waist length to mid-back, her peridot green eyes turned brown. Then she was ready for a meeting with those who betrayed her.

The six of them walked into the compartment arousing the turn of heads of the occupants. They looked at everyone then their eyes rested on the last girl who looked just like Hermione. No, she was Hermione! Then a voice snapped them out of their daze.

"There are now more compartment that don't have many students can we stay here." The red head asked. She was dressed in a short red and black plaid skirt, an unbuttoned black oxford shirt under that she had on a gray tank top. She also had a few metal bracelets, a few rings, and a pair of lion shaped earrings, her shoes were red and gold platform sandals. (A/N wonder where she's going)

"Um…s-sure." Harry stuttered still staring a Hermione. He had grown to be around 6ft his black hair in his eyes; metal-framed glasses still covered his green eyes. Lighting bolt scar went unnoticed.

"Finally some place to sit I'm so exhausted." The brunette said as she plopped down in a seat. She on the other hand had on a shirt that had Rupert with his bear Stanley saying," I will rule the world!" a pair of long jeans, and a pair of black and blue converses. Her jewelry was simple a pair of hoop earrings and three rings.

"Mya you didn't tell us that this train was so wicked." One of the three boys said. He had brown hair and a 'Godsmack' T-shirt, a pair of black skater shorts with some chains, a pair of K-Swiss's, and a silver locket.

The statement was directed to Hermione who sat down in a seat the boy who just asked the question in between her legs she messed with his semi-long hair. She looked different like something was wrong with her.

The brunette girl sat next to the boy with black and silver hair. He wore and oxford shirt with long sleeves rolled up it was opened to show a green wife-beater. He wore black pants and black sneakers, he too wear a platinum locket

The red head sat next to the blond boy. He looked like one of those surfer dudes from California. He himself wore a pair of skater boy jeans, with the chains I mean, and a gray blue muscle shirt, a chain of balls around his neck and two earrings in his left ear. (A/N: I think of my hot characters and I want to drool. starts to daydream about some of the hotties she knew and wrote up drool.)

"Hello, Potter, the Weaseley's. Meet my friends and family Dillon Robbins my twin, Damien Robbins my little brother, Jasmine Lee, Katie Smith, and Rick Madison. My name is Mya Robbins." With that Mya took off the Glamour Charm to reveal her true self. She continued to comb through her brother's hair. "I do resent you for betraying me, but if not for you I wouldn't have my real friends and family so I thank you for that."

"But Hermione" Harry stated but was cut off.

"My name is Mya Robbins. Not Hermione Granger." Mya calmly told them." But it's Robbins to you three."

"Okay Herm—I mean Robbins. We looked for you after" Ginny tried to say.

" No I don't want to hear it. You broke my heart and for that I can never think of you the same. I felt like I was gonna die so many times. But worst I felt sorry for myself. The amount of time I wasted asking myself, 'Why? What did I do wrong?' and then I snapped. I started to hurting myself to try and release my pain. Then I cut major deep and I almost died. If my brothers hadn't found me I don't know what would have happened. After that I started to realize that it wasn't my fault though it still hurt. But I've come to deal with that." As Mya finished everyone found a way to entertain themselves and each other.

The two groups didn't speak to each other and hours went by then the train slowed to a stop. "Now if you excuse me I want to get out of here." Mya stood up and left the compartment. Dillon, Damien, Jasmine, Rick, and Katie looked at each other then got up and hurried to get to her.

Back in our compartment the three Gryfindor's sat there still some what in shock. They gathered their stuff think about what they were just told.**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End Chapter**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DAD-Hey what do you think? Today my slave is Kyo Shoma. My orange hair, red eyed bitch." Sigh**

**Kyo- So I'm a female Inu. Huh"**

**DAD- No you a male Neko. And a sexy one at that." DAD leans over to kiss him.**

**The couple makeout and in Bright blue letters a message appears on the wall next to them "Stay tuned"**


	3. Chappy Three: Resorting

Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon

Hi peoples I'm back from my two week punishment and heres chappy three

Any ways thanks to : KhandiGurl07 and xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13

Disclaimer: don't own Hogwarts character's just my characters and Mya plus my plot.

**Chappy Three – Resorting **

Mya sat in the 'horseless' carriage thinking about the last year it could have been better but she wouldn't have changed anything about it except for being horribly heartbroken part. But living in New York for so long was so much fun the lights, the sounds, the ability to get lost in the crowds, the excitement it just so special. Mya chuckled silently to herself as she watched the scenery go by. She had some of the most important people with her and this was gonna be the final year that old Voldemort would live it was going to be fun.

Dillon watched his twin warily as time moved on it was strange having silence coming from her. After she became comfortable toward everyone she hadn't stopped talking, this was just too weird. The carriage lurched jerking the passengers from their seats all except Mya who was ready for the lurch. She looked at everyone in a pile on the floor and started to giggle. The carriage door was opened to reveal Professor McGonagall she eyed her new student on the ground and the one who sat in the see at fighting her case of the giggles.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall I'll be your transfiguration teacher. Now which of you would be Mya Robbins?" McGonagall said in a lecturer's voice.

"Here I am Professor McGonagall nice to see you again." Mya smiled at the older woman.

"And the same of you Miss. Robbins last year wasn't the same. Now you have been appointed head girl and Draco Malfoy is the head boy. Now you both will be sharing a common room and a bathroom but the rooms will be separate of course. After the feast I will be showing you and Mr. Malfoy to your rooms. Now if you all would please follow me I'll be taking you where you'll be waiting for you turn to be sorted." McGonagall started to walk off and the teenager got out of the carriage and followed their new teacher. Dillon drew Mya to the back of the small group.

"Now Mya are you sure you OK about coming here?" Dillon asked.

"Yes, my darling brother." Mya laughed "I'm here cause even though they don't know it yet but for their survival they need me."

"I swear sometimes you scare the crap out off me." Dillon laughed and walked away. Mya shook her head and chuckled then ran to catch her brother.

McGonagall lead them to the teachers lounge and had them stay there till it was their turn. Through the wall you could hear McGonagall calling out the names of the first years from A to Z, and yes someone had the last name Zif. Then Dumbledore announced "This year we have some very special guest from Tillwater Academy in America they will be going here. Five of them will be seventh years and the last one will be a sixth year. Let me introduce Ms. Katie Smith, Ms. Jasmine Lee, Ms Mya Robbins, Mr. Rick Madison, Mr. Dillon Robbins, and Mr. Damien Robbins. Ms. Robbins many may know as Hermione Granger she will be your head girl. Now all of our transfer student's will sorted but in Ms. Robbins case resorted. Now Minerva if you will let then in."

Then six teens walked into the room all dressed in muggle clothing. They marched up to the stage to where McGonagall was standing with a piece of parchment. She started the names:

"Lee, Jasmine" Jasmine walked up to the stool and sat down. (A/N: I'm not going to describe what the hat says) A few seconds later the hat announced "Gryffindor!"

"Madison, Rick" Rick grinned and sat down. Not three seconds later "Slytherin!"

"Robbins, Damien" Damien smiled then headed to the stool. Unlike Jasmine and Rick he took longer. "Gryffindor!"

"Robbins, Dillon" Dillon smirked and sat down two minutes later "Slytherin!"

"Robbins, Mya" Mya walked up to the stool gasps were heard. The hat spoke in Mya's head. (A/N: _Italic_ hat **Bold** Mya) _'Didn't I already sort you.'_** 'Yes****at one time.' **_'Well you seem to have changed well I think you might do well in.'_"Slytherin!" Again there was a loud gasp. Mya gasp and stepped down.

And last but not least "Smith, Katie" Katie walked up to the stool and two seconds later "Slytherin!"

The new students walked to their new houses after nodding to each other. Jasmine and Damien sat at the end of the Gryffindor table make small talk with their fellow students. Mya, Dillon, Katie, and Rick sat down at the Slytherin. Mya happened to sit down next to…to be continued

(A/N just playing)

…Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Hello Robbins were going to share a common room" Draco smirked.

"Yeah I know and if you would excuse me." Mya ignoring cocky bastard.

**Yeah another Chappy finished. Well tonight my guest today is the sexy Kyo again.**

**DAD- My sexy Neko"**

**Kyo- hi"**

**DAD- okay this is my third chapter"**

**Kyo- yay for you yes it's a happy time for you." **

**DAD- stop being mean."**

**Kyo- whatever"**

**DAD kicks Kyo in the shin**

**Kyo- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"**

**DAD- ignores Kyo well I have a question to ask my readers please answer. Who is your favorite Male/female character so far in my story? Please review and stay tuned**."

**Next Chappy Mya and Draco see their new rooms p this has been Darkangelicdemon17 **


	4. Chappy Four: Feasting

**Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon**

**Hi peoples I'm back from my two week punishment and heres chappy three**

**Any ways thanks to : readers and those who care enough to review.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Hogwarts character's just my characters and Mya plus my plot.**

**I'm mad at the peoples for not answering my Questions I'm gonna move on before I'm tempted to hurt readers.**

**Sorry but this Chappy won'thave the new rooms yet still brain storming on that.**

**_Chappy Four – feasting _**

Pansy Parkinson decided to go annoy former Granger I mean what's the harm. Come on Granger was always going to be the same. (A/N Yeah right like that's true this is my story and Mya is a small piece of me from the short temper to constant cussing plus a little bit of kicking.)

Pansy got up and squeezed in between Mya and her brother. Dillon turned his face, the smell that admitted from this female was overwhelming and making him sick his eyes were watering.

Mya turned towards the offending smell "What is it?"

"Well Granger just because you got a new name, new friends, new look, and new stuff doesn't change that you'll always be a mudblood know it all." Pansy said with a sneer.

Dillon, Damien, Rick, Katie, and Jasmine knew some thing horrible was going to happen and Pansy was as good as dead.

"Would you shut it Parkinson? Your scent is turning me off my food." Mya was doing those calming exercises that her therapist taught her.

"Wow, Granger did you grow a spine after being away from Potter and Weasely." Pansy smirked when she saw the look on Mya's face.

"Oh my god pansy I just figured what you smell like SEX. So what did you do tie up some guy and rape him to please yourself." Some Slytherin's snickered they knew that Pansy was a major slut and fucked almost everyone in the school except the Gryfindor's. "Or are you getting wet cause I'm so hot?" Dillon knew no good came from making his sister mad she usually sent her enemies of crying if they pissed her of enough.

"At least I wasn't cheated on by my boyfriend and best friend." Pansy thought she had Mya. (A/N yeah right you stupid bitch.)

"You know something about yourself you're an insecure bitch who uses sex to cover the gapping hole in yourself. I unlike you have covered my void I used my friends, my family, and my hobbies to do that but you use sex and bring people down to fill you hole. Give it up Pansy you'll never be anything with your attitude and _hobbies_." Mya kept her cool as she put the bitch in her place. 'Why hasn't anyone before?'

Pansy huffed trying to hold the tears back. She stood up and sat back in her original seat.

"Mya do you think that that was a little harsh?" Dillon asked his sister.

"No, she can't continue to act like that my house will not be corrupted with that insecurity I felt like that a little after what happened to Potter but I put it to good use she must to if she wishes to feel normal. That kinda thing can affect ones magic and out look on life." Mya had gone threw something like Pansy but not exactly like hers.

"Hey Robbins, what did you do to Pansy?" Mya determined that it was Blasie Zabini.

"Just told her the truth." Mya said before Dumbledore stood up.

"Well now that the all of the student have arrived and our new student have been sorted I'd like to announce our Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore waited for the hall to quite "Head Boy Draco Malfoy." Every house clapped but Gryfinndor. "And Head Girl Mya Robbins." There was quite except for the applause and whistles from her family and friends.

"Why her?" An Anonymous voice from Gryfinndor asked.

"Because during the time I was schooled here I was top student and at my stay at Tillwater I was top student a even better that those older than me." Mya smirked and sat down. Leave shocked students around the Hall.

**Hey peoples, thanks to those who have read my story but please review for my sanity or what's left of it. **

**My thanks to Aleanor, The anonymous reviewer, Blondie0276, Shadow Cat98, and RipleyRowenBlackheart. **

**Today my bitch is Clark Kent from Smallville. **

**DAD- Say hi to the peoples."**

**CK- Hi."**

**DAD- Don't you just love that deep sexy voice of his."**

**CK- Thank you but you know that I'm in love with La-" Before he can finish I grab him and pull him in to a make out session. I come out for air.**

**DAD- Stay tuned for Chapter 5." Then we continue to make out. In one of DAD's pockets is a red stone.**


	5. Chappy Five: Wicked Rooms

Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon Thanks to Aleanor, amrawo, and Anonymous for reviewing on the last chapter and those who even read but didn't review. But please review next time. 

**Summary: Hermione's betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do own my own characters. ; P**

**DAD- please read my after show with guest host Miroku."**

**_!#(!#)!#)!#&)#&)!)&#&&#)!&#)&!)&#)(&)!#&)!#)!&#(&)&#&(#&(!)$&())!)!&$)(!&$_**

**_Chappy Five –Wicked Rooms_**

&!&#(!&#(! #))#)&)$&)!&(!&$(&($&$(&!(&$!&(&!$(&!(&$(&)&!&$)!&$&(!

Mya was mad. Fighting with Pansy gave her a headache, she had hardly eaten anything, and now she had to go to the common room she would be sharing with the bane of all evil. Well, maybe not all evil but pretty close.

Professor McGonagall was the one who was had to show the to their rooms. The small group stopped in front of a portrait of two children Mya recognized her self as a child of four and so did Draco.

"Okay you two this is your entrance way to your common room. The password is _Aurora Borealis;_ your stuff is already is in your rooms Good Night." With that The Professor was off.

"_Aurora Borealis _" Draco called and the portrait moved a side and in the duo went. Mya almost gasped when she saw inside. The walls where a royal blue and black. There were two ruby red couches, two cream lazy-boz chairs, and a bean bag chair. There was a fireplace and a spelled plasma TV above the mantel. There were three lamps in the room and a coffee table in front of the main couch. The window in the kitchen over saw the Quidditch pitch and a small dinning area with seating for eight.

Mya to look around the room for door to her room. There was a door with the letters M.T.R. 'How did they find out my middle name, crap.'

Draco came up behind her and asked, "Hey what the T stand for?" causing Mya jumped and turned to Draco with a murderous look on her face.

"Don't do that you jackass. And don't try to figure out the T in my name or I'll kill you in your sleep. I know lots of ways to do it Draco Lucius Malfoy." Mya walked to the respected room door and entered and this time did gasp. The room had her style. The walls were powder blue and a deep blue she couldn't describe.

The wall already had her posters and photo. The closet was a wall in and held her clothes. There was a dell computer in one corner, and on her night table was her boom box and alarm clock. On the floor next to the window seat was a bean bag chair and lava lamp. Her bed was a queen-size bed with a midnight blue comforter and about a half a dozen pillows. (A/N my dream room is a little like this.)

Mya smiled as she went over to her new room. "Very nice wonder who decorated?" Mya then noticed the door close to her bed.

'Wonder where that goes?' Mya, unable to resist curiosity, opened the door to reveal one of the most elaborate bathrooms she had ever seen. It was larger than the Perfects bathroom but just a pretty. The wall were a sparkling white walls, there was a double sink with silver faucets that gleamed slightly.

There was a shower with a clear glass case around that seem like it could hold five people, and pool-sized bathtub like the one in the perfects bathroom. There was a small closet like door opposite to the shower. On the wall opposing the one her door was one was a door with the initials D.L.M.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy.' Mya thought bitterly angry that she was stuck sharing an small apartment like area with such and ass. "On the bright side at least its not Potter. Come on I'd be tempted to do some think evil. Like destroy his sorry ass." (A/N sorry I have this thing like Mya you mess with me you get hurt like I might kick you in the shins, scratch, or slap depends on my moods.)

"You know it's not good to talk to yourself. Shows possible mental illness." Draco's deep voice penetrated her thoughts. Technically she was just spaced out but who had to know.

"And interrupting people would get you hurt." Mya had a short temper.

"Oh come on Robbins lets try to get along after all were sharing a bathroom and a common room plus were in the same house." Draco smirked that just got her even more mad.

"Malfoy you should shut your mouth before someone shuts it for you. Good your such a cocky bastard." Mya was so close you kicking him. Just one more word out of his mouth an she'd have an excuse.

"Why don't you make me?" Draco regretted his word when a foot connected with his shin.

"You worthless piece of shit next I'll aim a bit higher." Mya stepped over him to the door that led to her room.

#!#!()!&#(!#!#$!$#!$$#&#(&)(!)(#!)#!#!&()!)(!)

**Hi, hope you like Mya is very short tempered like me.**

**Joining us to day from Inu-yasha Miroku who has promised not to do any thing perverted.**

**DAD-you know when your not being perverted your kinda hot."**

**M- Thank you." Unknown to DAD Miroku had had started to wonder.**

**DAD- okay lets roll cre—" Miroku hand rubs her ass. DAD's eye twitched. " You have three seconds to remove your hand before I kill you. ONE … TWO … THREE." Miroku remove his hand but couldn't run. He was then brought down to the ground where his face was repeatedly pounded in. "YOU FUCKING PERV I INVITE YOUR FOR AND AFTER SHOW AND DISABY MY RULE!"**

**While the DAD brutally beats Miroku unconscious on the opposing wall are the word stay tuned. **


	6. Chappy Six: Paranoia & Seeking Peeks

Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon 

**Thanks to Aleanor, amrawo, gigglefritzy, NiCkY2202, Raine of the Darkness Clan GothicVixen828, Jackalope hunter, Tomo Star, PandylBas, Cool blue 4 u, and I Don't Want to Be. Also thanks to those who even read but didn't review but please review next time.**

**Summary: Hermione's betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do own my own characters. ; P and the Don Carter's bowling Shirt I just have one.**

I'm so happy 29 reviews I love you all so much but I'd like to recommend a shared Fruits Basket story me and my friend Kyoko Misami its called Transfer by Anime Stalkers Inc. you may find it in my Fav story list. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. Oh, and my guest star today is drum roll D.A.D. opens a mysterious envelope Nightwing from Batman. 

'…' Thoughts

"…" Speech

**Chappy Six- Paranoia & Seeking Peeks **

As Mya entered her room a small case of jet lag caught up with her. She striped down to her underwear then slipped on a big T-shirt that said Don Carter's bowling on the front and a pair of short shorts. After locking all ways that Draco could get in to her room and do a little revenge. Then she put a counterspell against all unlocking charms.

'There that should keep him out.' Mya thought.

_'Being a bit paranoid aren't we.' A voice sounded in her head._

'Who are you?' Mya asked.

_'You, you idiot.' The voice obviously her conscious remarked._

'And why are you bothering me go bother Draco.' Mya wasn't awake enough for this.

_'That's why I'm here. I want you to admit that you have had a crush on him since you were little and that you think he's a hottie.'_

'No I Do Not Have Feelings For That Pompous Ass.' Mya Debated with herself.

_'Yes you do.'_

'No I don't'

_'Yes you do.'_

'No I don't.'

_'Yes!'_

'NO!'

_'YES!'_

'All right even though he was one of the most insufferable people I have ever met I think he's a hottie! Happy now'

_'Yes, have a nice sleep.' The voice faded away._

'Good riddance.'

Mya unmade her bed took two of the pillows and as soon as she closed her eyes she was out for the count.

Next Morning 6:30

Mya woke to the sounds of her alarm clock. Peeking an eye to the red flashing numbers that flashed 6:30.

"Huh." Eyes still hazy Maya sat up. Picking up the clock and seeing that it was only 6:31 she took the clock and threw it across the room, then settled down for a long nap.

The clock was having none of that and two arms and legs popped out of its circular body, then climbed up the bed, over Mya to her ear and went off again with a very large ring.

"BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!"

This promptly made poor Mya jump up. Eyes bugged and looking distraught she searched the room only to find nothing. The clock gave a short ring causing her to look down. Our clock person pointed at the time 6:40 AM.

"Do I have to wake up?" Mya asked her voice husky with sleep. The clock person nodded. Beneath the time the words 'It's time to get up first day of classes.'

"All right I'm up. I don't know why I bought you." She mumbled under her breath. Mya got to her feet stood up and waited till she had the feeling in them back before heading to the door. Once inside she stripped and headed for the shower. After a long and very steamy shower Mya stepped out wrapped in a towel. She went to take a second towel for her hair as Draco's room door opened.

#$ DRACO'S POV #$

I open the door to the bathroom to see a very wet and hot female standing only a towel.

'Wow,' the only thing that came to my mind. I've seen plenty of partially naked females but she was different. I felt a kind of possessiveness towards her like I didn't want another male to look at that delicious body again.

'Like she'd go for me after what happened for five years of her life.' I sighed, 'oh well.' Then turning around I closed my door and with a slight limp walked to my closet.

$#& BACK TO MYA (No POV's) &

"What to wear, what to wear?" Mya spoke in the empty room as she searched the closet. The clock now said 7:10. Mya was now out of her towel and in a pair of black cotton briefs and a black strapless bra. She took out some baggy low rise black jeans and tank top that said 'My imaginary friend thinks you have problems.' in red. "This will work now for hair."

Sitting in front of her vanity Mya put her hair into a messy ponytail. Then applied some mascara, light black eye shadow, and her peach lipgloss.

"I look good just need my boots and I'm off." Mya slipped in to a pair of semi-new black combat boots. She looked at the clock that now said 7:30. "Crap." She whispered and grabbed her previously packed shoulder pack and school robes.

Mya walked out of the room then the common room and bonded for the Great Hall for the first day of classes plus some breakfast.

_… To be continued…_

_Hey what's this about a group of Animagi being at Hogwarts?_

**DAD- Hey People you might be wondering why it took me go long to update well my writers block plus school has been a really busy."**

**Nightwing- You have time you spend it web surfing." The baka smirked.**

**DAD-Shut up you rejected the only father you ever knew." DAD is getting mad.**

**Nightwing-You don't like your dad either." Still smirking.**

**DAD's really mad now and kicks Nightwing in the shins, kneed him in the ball and as he bent over jabbed her elbow in his back.**

**DAD-Don't piss me off again you jackass." DAD turns to the audience and smile politely. " Thank you guys for the reviews and I'll try to keep your opinions in mind. Ja Ne."**

**Nightwing waves from his fetal position on the floor. The curtains come down.**


	7. Chappy Seven: Animagus

Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon 

**Thanks to Aleanor, MalfoysAngel1985, Alex, handidandi, VonNiiZ, DaOnleeSam, hotpinkfreak, gigglefritzy, and shyrl. Also thanks to those who even read but didn't review but please review next time.**

**Summary: Hermione's betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do own my own characters. ; P and the Don Carter's bowling Shirt I just have one.**

I'm so happy 37 reviews I love you all so much but I'd like to recommend a shared Fruits Basket story me and my friend Kyoko Misami its called Transfer by Anime Stalkers Inc. you may find it in my Fav story list. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. Oh, and my guest star today is drum roll D.A.D. opens a mysterious envelope Ryo from Tokyo Mew Mew but also know as Elliot in the American version Mew Mew Power. 

'…' Thoughts

"…" Speech

**Chappy Seven- Animagus**

Our head girl went to her destination the Great Hall where her stomach said she must go and eat something. Besides that she needed her schedule.

Mya stepped inside turning heads and gaining some glances. She scanned the Gryfinndor table finding her brother and Jasmine. She walked over and gave her brother a hug from behind.

Damien knew immediately who it was and said "Hey Mya. Have a nice rest?"

"Yea it was great. My room is so cool, I'll show you later." She moved over to give Jasmine a hug, "Hi Min."

"Hey Mya how you doing all by yourself." Jasmine looked up at her best girlfriend.

"I'm alone and loving it." Mya let go of Jasmine and looked up at the teacher's table as she felt herself being watched. "Gotta go Sevies glaring at me."

"See-ya" Damien and Jasmine called after her.

Mya waved her hand behind her in a gesture of good-bye. She looked around the Slytherin table for Dillon and her 2 friends finding them wasn't very hard considering they were dressed in muggle clothes. As she looked for a seat she found one between Dillon and Malfoy's best friend Blaise Zabini AKA Hogwarts biggest flirt. Mya decided to sit there anyway and prayed Zabini would leave her alone.

"Hey Kat, Rick, and Twin. How was the first night?" Mya asked.

"It was the night from hell." Dillon explained as Mya leant on his shoulder.

"Really that bad?" Mya asked from her position, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"You want the long version or the short?" Katie asked.

"The short version is always better." May replied watching her friends.

"Well Sevies brought us to the Slytherin common room the password is Potion number nine. That chick that you told off tried to hit on me I got her to back off and then she looked towards Rick. Then Ricky said I quote 'Sorry chicky but you see the cutie next to me glaring at you she's my girlfriend and if you don't leave me alone soon she'll hex you to the next new moon.' After that she leaves us alone and it was okay after that." Dillon told his twin of his night.

"Weirdness, my rooms are so cool and so is the bathroom it's huge. I got in a fight with Draco and kicked him in the shin. Then I went to bed. I haven't seen him since." Mya said in between bites of her pancakes.

Professor Snape was walking down the Slytherin table handing out the year's schedules. After a few minutes he finial made it to our quartet.

"Thanks Se---" Mya was cut of by the look that Professor Snape gave her almost like he was saying, 'Finish-that-sentence-and-I'll-slip-a-love-potion -in -you -drink.'

"What was that Ms. Robbins?" Snape asked in a deep drawl.

"Oh, I said 'Thank you Professor Snape.'" Mya said looking Snape in the eye never flattering.

"That's what I thought." Snape walked of robes billowing.

"Mean old Sevies." Mya murmured her friends heard her and started laughing everyone looked at then as if the were nuts. Finally the laughter died down and they checked through their schedules.

"I have Advanced Transfiguration then Advanced Herbiology, Advanced Magical Runes, and Advanced Defense Against the Darks Arts." Mya announced to her friends, "and all with Gryfinndor's."

"At least that means that Jasmine gonna be with us." Katie said she points out the good points in a situation.

"That's true." Rick says.

"Well let's go and get Jasmine." Dillon grabbed his bag and went off to the Gryfinndor table.

"Come on Min I'm taking you guys to first class. Damien I got you a map, point your

wand say the password then tell it where you first class is and it will tell you the best route to go." Mya pulled a map out she leaned over to her brother and whisper to him," the password is Min." She winked and headed out as her twin and friends told a flustered Damien bye.

# First Class #

"Welcome to Advanced Transfiguration. For our first lesson we will be talking about Animagus the art of transforming oneself into an animal that comes form ones soul. Mow Mister and Miss Robbins I've heard quite a few rumors on your family concerning this topic. They say that the Robbins family has often had recorded more that one Animagus forms sometimes up to five. Is this true?" McGonagall began her Seventh year course for advanced students.

"It's true-" Mya started.

"Our Uncle-" Dillon went on.

"Has two him self-" Mya continued.

"And Dear old-" Dillon proceeded.

"Dad has-" Mya kept on.

"Three forms." Dillon finished.

Mya got this now down to business look then started to talk, "We Robbins are special and do have more than one Animagus forms at times it depends on the person. We train at a young age. After being reunited with my family I was admittedly put into into training. Dillon, my younger brother Damien, and I are trained and registered Animagus here in England, America and every magical country you can think of."

"Anymore of our transfer students also Animagus?" the Professor was excited this was the first time she had real Animagi students other that the Marauders but they weren't registered and believed it was something she hadn't known.

"Yes all of our families are very close and we all trained together." Katie told our aging Professor.

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment before asking. "Well this is a pleasant surprise. Would you all be willing to show us you forms?"

"I'm willing." Mya looked at her friends and asked, "How about you guys?" They all exchanged mischievous gins before turning to the Professor and all chorused in a "Sure."

"Richard you first." Mya jerked her thumb towards the front of the room. Rick nodded and headed to the front and he did he start to get smaller. Sliver hairs sprouted on his body, his hands and feet turned into paws and soon he was on all four of them. His nose and mouth elongated to become a snout, his ears moved to the top of his head. A tail a long and fluffy tail came out of his backside. By time Rick got to front of the room he was a sliver wolf beautiful and majestic. The strange thing was that the people in the room were under the impression that the sliver wolf was extinct. " As you can see Richard is a sliver wolf and the sliver wolf is an extinct animal which was thought to be native to north California. Rick himself is form that area in the United States."

"Caitlin you next." Katie nodded and headed for the front of the room. Her body started becoming smaller while ebony feathers came out. Her arms became long wings ebony in color, her feet sharp talons deadly by the look of them. Her head was the last to transform and the most important. Her mouth changed into a beak, her eyes round and glassy looking. Every one looked towards the front of the room expecting some animal to emerge there only to hear a shriek close to middle isles and in a flash of ebony feathers there at the top of the room was raven not very rare but magnificent all the way. Said bird landed on top of Wolf/Rick and began pruning our wolf man. "Caitlin is a raven known for helping travelers. Thought a flock of them is said to bring bad luck. Caitlin is native born to the state Maryland."

"Jasmine your turn." Jasmine smiled and headed to the front. Soon she was on her hands and knees her hands while her feet turning into paws; claws peeked out for only for a second. Hairs short and light brown in color spouted all over. What was she? Like Rick her nose and mouth turned into a snout but hers was shorter with a black nose while Rick had a small pink one. Her body was long and sleek with a long tail that seemed to swish be had her. Finally Jasmine made it to the front of the room. She yawn that sounded kinda likes a small roar. Jasmine took a paw and rubbed it against her whiskers. "Jasmine here is a Florida Panther. The Florida Panther is an endangered animal living in the Everglades of Florida. Jasmine was born in the area of south Florida."

"Dillon your up."

"Okay. Ummm I feel as if I should warn you. Like my father I have three forms." Dillon announced to the class as he stood up. Who stared at him in return.

"Mr. Robbins will you be showing us all of them?" Our quiet professor asked.

"Yes." was Dillon's answer.

"All right Dillon start your transformations.

…To be continued…

_Wow cliffy what will Dillon's three forms be? What about our darling Mya, How many forms does she have and what will they be?_

**DAD- Wow that was one long case of typers block."**

**Ryo/Elliot- what's that?"**

**DAD- writers block that effects typers. Hi I'm looking for a beta reader message me if you want to do it."**

**Ryo/Elliot- Is that all your gonna say."**

**DAD- yea unless you have something mister sardonic."**

**Ryo/Elliot- please the amount of sarcasm you disk out in a day is sad."**

**DAD- Are you talking. You're just as bad plus you genetically altered the DNA of five females with out their permission."**

**Ryo/Elliot shuts his mouth and keeps it shut.**

**DAD- okay please review and be have a happy new year."**


	8. Chappy Eight: Animagus Continued

Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon

**Thanks to **weirdpeopleandthepickle, ilovemitch08, mallymuggle, Loved Not Hated, nayala, Loved Not Hated, cherrychanlay, DaOnleeSam, Tomo Star, me, alexandria notch, darkmistwolf1991, singergirl221, and cat-alike69, softly descending, bigmouthgurl, Hotkat144, ME. **Also thanks to those who read but didn't review but please review next time.**

**Summary: Hermione's betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do own my own characters. ; P **

I'm so happy 56 reviews I love you all so much. I'd like to recommend a shared Fruits Basket story me and my friend Kyoko Misami it's called Transfer by Anime Stalkers Inc. you may find it in my Fav story list. NOW ON WITH THE STORY. Oh, and my guest star today is drum roll D.A.D. opens a mysterious envelope… Arashi from paradise kiss I love him

'…' Thoughts

"…" Speech

****

( >)> ( v)v ( ) ( ) (>)> ( v)v ( ) ()(>)>( v)v ( ) ()

**Chappy Eight : Animagus Continued**

**( >)> ( v)v ( ) ( ) (>)> ( v)v ( ) ()(>)>( v)v ( ) ()**

Mya nodded to Dillon who got up and headed to the front of the class. Unlike the others he didn't change right away like the others, but began to taunt the fellow pupils. Our animal friends were entertaining themselves; Katie was still pruning Rick who was obviously enjoying the attention. Jasmine was cleaning herself in a fashion similar to a house cat. Dillon reached his destination and started to change.Dillon's body began to shrink as the hairs on his body began to lengthen turning thick and obsidian in color. He felt his spine elongate, and as it came out, just above his ass, it was furry and bushy. (A/N: ;p yay furry) His body began to turn into something somewhat similar to that of a small dog, with the adorable little paws and all. He looked so cute with his little triangle ears. All the girls awed at the small animal as Mya told them exactly what her brother was.

"Dillon's current form is that of a black fox. Unlike most foxes, Dillon is black all over which makes him a very rare and unusual breed."

After Mya had finished her mini explanation Dillon began his second transformation. His body slowly morphed into a larger form and lengthened. His color didn't change, but now it seemed to capture the light within itself. His tail grew and became sleek, as did the rest of his fur. The once kind of cat/dog like face became more feline. Dillon looked lean and lightweight but one could easily tell that he weighed more than his svelte appearance first let on. Deadly claws peaked out to show the occupants of the room just how dangerous Dillon could be given the opportunity.

" As you may see," Mya once again explained to the class, "my darling brother is now a Black Panther, a very lovely being if I do say so myself. Black panthers are very intelligent."

As the third and finally transformation began, a very harsh white light flashed, and no one could see the changes that Dillon underwent; but they could tell it would be drastic. A few seconds later the light suddenly startlingly dispersed and in the front of the room stood a pure black unicorn. I know what you're thinking, _a pure black unicorn_, you're mocking me. I truly _mean_ an entirely black unicorn, even his horn was black. His shadowed, smooth hair caught the light and shone a mid-night blue. The class sat in shock, half of their mouths were hanging open, and others had lost the comprehension to blink. This untainted and imperial creature took all of their breaths away. Mya sat in her chair smirking at her dumb founded classmates, "As you can see my twin is a unicorn it is said that only the most purest of unicorns are blessed with a unique colour."

"Those are Dillon's forms, and since he's bared all, I guess it's my turn." Mya announced. And with that statement the class turned to look at the dark teen. If Dillon's transformations had been big, then Mya's would rock their world.

Mya didn't like to waste time changing at a slow pace, but rather to move quickly as to enhance her changing speed just in case she got in a battle and it was necessary to move fast. Mya's change came at an alarming rate, it happened so quickly no one could have noticed the changes that were made, within 2.0 seconds, a wondrous white tiger stood elegantly in front of the class. Mya at in front of the class looking very regal, and unlike an actual white tiger, Mya seemed to be surprisingly human like. Her eyes glowed green instead of pink (red or blue) and held this little mischievous like glint that could rival any of the Wealsey twins. Mya grinned very dangerously and her glint became slightly evil.

The second transformation began and this one lasted for 1.55 seconds when she was finished there sat a golden eagle. Large wings flapped twice before the Mya bird took off circling the room in wide circle. Her wings were golden brown, and a little black speckled. The combination was beautiful to be so beautiful. Her talons looked giant and sharp showing that her form as a predator in truth. The eyes were strange themselves a gold-green that let off a feeling of intelligence. To some the beck looked very intimidating sharp and hook like ready to rip her prey to little bits and pieces.

The final shift was the one that shocked everyone the most. It took place mid-air and like her brother a brilliant bright light enveloped the eagle. This transformation was quicker than the human eye could catch. And by the time the class might blink on Mcgonagall's desk sat a phoenix. The thought that was going through everyone's mind, well except for the animagus friends, was "when did Falkes get in the classroom?" but then realization hit. This was definitely not Falkes. The main difference was the colour that the Mya phoenix was, her feather's a glossy navy blue and black. The colors seemed to stand out and make a statement on how different it were. Once again her eyes drew you in, a blue green reminiscent to the color of a calm sea. The beak and talons were made for purely predatory purposes. Mya transformed back to her human form as did her fellow animagus.

"As you have just previously seen my forms are a white Siberian tiger, a golden eagle, and an ice phoenix. My forms are so rare not only because I have more than one form but because I have such rare animals as my forms. My brother and I are in danger because Voldemort." Many shivered at that name ands made wards against evil, "He is taking those with special animagus powers and forcing them to work for him."

Dillon cut in, "My sister and I wish that you would hold this a small secret, not only for our safety, but also for your own. If my sister or/and I were to find out that the information on our animagus forms leaves this room, we will find who it is and hunt them down. Most of our forms are predatory, ready to hunt and rip our prey to shreds." As Dillon spoke his voice went down a few alcoves and seemed to freeze those in the room. All eyes were on the front of the room. Mya put her hand on Dillon's shoulder when she saw his nails growing to claws like the panther he could be.

"I think that what my brother wants to say is that if anyone in this room has ties to Voldemort and spills the beans on us, we will hunt you down and do things I can not say to out loud and trust me it won't be pleasant. And don't worry," She started, cutting a look to McGonagall, "this is not a threat. It's a promise." Mya growled making those in the room jump. A dangerous smirk warned the people of the evil what would happen if the crossed her.

The professor cleared her throat, and once again made her self known, "That was very . . . interesting. I have only once seen such animagi forms before and to see those in this day and era is very well astounding." McGonagall smiled lightly, looked to the clock and saw that there were only about forty-five minutes left of class. "All right class we have forty-five minutes left, so open your trans---. What is it Ms. Robins?"

"I was wondering Professor if it would be all right if my fellow transfer students be excused?" Mya asked sweetly with the most innocent smile on her lips.

"That would be fine. But please read chapter three in your transfiguration books and write a two and a half-foot essay. That will be all." The professor waved them off and went along directing the class. The five transfer students grabbed their stuff and headed out the door, but before leaving Mya saw that Potter and Weasely were staring at her. She gave them a wink and a smirk before spinning on her heel and leaving the classroom.

Katie asked the question that hung in the air, "So, what are we going to do now?"

The gang all tried to get their light bulbs to shine. Suddenly Katie's went off. "Hey you guys how about we go and annoy Dillon and Mya's Uncle."

"Great idea but we need a plan." Mya looked towards Jasmine, the planner. Jasmine was the mastermind thinker for the small group she made the best plans that all seemed to associate everyone, and yet no one ever got in trouble.

"I have an idea…"

__

To be continued….

********

( >)> ( v)v ( ) ( ) (>)> ( v)v ( ) ()(>)>( v)v ( ) ()

DAD- Sorry that getting this out took so long but I suck so that's why. Say hello Arashi."

**Arashi- 'Ello." He sits there tuning his guitar.**

**DAD- Come on Arashi say something." Arashi ignores the soon-to-be 16 year olds pleads. "Fine I'll just take away the your guitar." The author takes away the nice guitar.**

**Arashi- Bloody 'ell woman give me back my guitar!" Arashi gets up and advances on our young author.**

**DAD- If you're going to be such a big git I guess I'm gonna have to keep the nice guitar till you are nice to me." DAD looks at the fuming guy in front of her, "You know you look pretty sexy when you're angry." **

**Arashi- Urg! Damn it woman give me back my guitar." Arashi makes a lunge and DAD runs for it. And so the great chase begins. On a wall in baby blue the words 'See you at chappy nine ' appears and under that ' Go DAD go'.**


	9. Chappy Nine: Messing With Sev

Hi, it's Darkangelicdemon

**Thanks to**. **Also thanks to those who read but didn't review but please review next time. **Hotkat144, luv-blonde-bunny, pInk coOkiE, Alenor, softly descending, ImeperialGoddess-123, Prof. M, Remember How I Used To Be, Fluffys1andONLYmate, Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner, Megan Consoer, The Awesome Kid, summersgirl2526, lily. And to Rin my best bud I love you. .

**Summary: Hermione's betrayed by the other members of the golden trio, what happens when after almost a year Hermione comes back to Hogwarts?**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over Harry Potter, though I wish I did. I do own my own characters. ; P **

I'm so happy 73 reviews I love you all so much. Oh, and my guest star today is drum roll D.A.D. opens a mysterious envelope… George from paradise kiss I love him 3

'…' Thoughts

"…" Speech

* * *

Chappy Nine: Messing with Sev

* * *

"Okay everyone here are your duties. Katie every few minutes I want you to ask the most ridiculous question you can think of. Rick being the weirdo that you are, I want you to go over to his potion's cabinet where he keeps the test potions and choose three potions. You'll get him over there to ask him about what they contain and what their properties are. Mya, Rick is gonna your distraction, so you can use that writing spell on Sevies board. I don't care what you write or draw but its gotta annoy Sevies." Jasmine took a breath and look at Dillon, " Okay 'Potions Prodigy' I need you to brew a potion that will create problems like one that creates fog or whatever you believe will cause lots of problems. Now I will be writing a 'love letter' to Sevies."

Jasmine looked at the devilish grins on her four friends " This is gonna be fun." Five hands tapped in the center before five teens with mischievous plans headed down to the dungeons.

In the potions classroom Professor Severus Snape was teach a batch of 4th years about the potion "Stra Progec" **(A/N a crappy name, I know)** a potion meant for astro projection. The potion lets you leave you body for a time between 15-45 minutes depending how potent the potion was. There is a major warning that goes with this potion: your body is a mere shell when you use this potion so you can't leave your body out in the open or without someone watching it for you. No one can see your astro projection unless they themselves are one, you can move around like a ghost, and enter others dreams. One of the most important parts of this potion ias the line that connects the user's projection to their body, you can go any length away from your body but this tether keeps you to your body so you can find your way back. If the tether is cut then you will forever be lost.

Severus was just about to tell his students to start their potions when five troublemakers walked into his potions class. "Hey Professor Snape" They said in unison.

Severus looked blankly at them a minute before finding his voice, "What are you doing in my class?"

"Well Professor we have some free time till our next class and we wanted to spend that time with you sir." Katie smiled sweetly at Sevies.

"Give me a minute to finish telling my current students their assignment before I speak with you." Severus gritted his teeth during this statement.

He thought grimly to himself, 'My day just became ponies and buttercups.' He laughed darkly in his head. ' Yea my day is just got flushed down the toilet.' Severus finished his explanation and set the class to work on their potions. He motioned for the five to follow him to his office. They followed behind him quietly, to anyone you might think that they were afraid of the often thought overgrown bat of the dungeons but in truth they were thinking about how to execute their parts of their evil plot.

After the last one had entered Severus placed a locking and silencing charm on the room. He sat down in his chair and looked over at the teens.

"Listen and listen well when I say if you do anything to disturb my class I will make your lives a living hell for the rest of the school year, during breaks, vacation time when ever I get the opportunity to." He gave each teen a look in turn that would seen a normal child, or Neville, quaking. "Are we all clear that there will be no pranks." They all nodded in compliance before Katie raised her hand. "What is girl?"

"Sir, pardon me if my question is rude but what is how old are you?" Severus stared owlishly at the girl before returning to his traditional sneer.

"That question is rude and un-called for, you don't not need to know my age for what ever the reason." Severus grunted out through his teeth. "Now get out so I may continue my class." The group exited the office and head to two free desks in the back of the class. Katie sat in-between Jasmine and Rick while the twins sat behind them. They all looked to each other before starting their duties.

Dillon pulled out his potion kit before starting a fog-inducing potion like the one Sally used in A Nightmare before Christmas, Mya tried to help out here and there while Sev was being bombarded with questions from Katie. They ranged from "How old are you?" " Where are you from?" "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" and "Are you really that ugly or is that a glamour?"

The last one got some 'OH's' and very angry Severus he changed colors and ground his teeth so hard his dentist would fall to the ground and cry at the sight. Rick stepped in after that and managed to get him over to his potions cabinet were he promptly had him explain the properties, ingredients and situations they would work the best in of three random purple colored potions.

While this was happening Jasmine was writing a very gooey yet credible love story. She became stuck around the third chapter involving the things they had in common. But in the end she pulled it off and made it perfect. She folded it crane style and magically sent it flying to Sevies desk in the front.

The potion was ready for its last ingredient, toad slime, and then a fog not much different than dry ice began to seep out from the potion and crawl down the edges of the cauldron and fill the classroom. As the potion went about is purpose Mya has used her wand to spell the eraser to erase the instructions from the board. As the fog thickened Mya silently chanted her spell and drew her full-scale attack on the board. Pictures of rainbows and leprechauns danced, fairies and Clint Eastwood could be seen as he said his ever famous line 'Do you feel lucky punk? . . Well do ya?' bunnies were swinging it to their own beat. The finishing touch was a large picture in getto style saying 'you have a nice day ya'll' with eleven animals lining the area. **(A/N: seek the previous chapter for the animals.)**Severus left eye twitched and knew exactly who was behind this…

…**To be continued later…**

* * *

**DAD- Sorry that getting this out took so long but I had a bad case of typers block. But any who my guest for today is George."**

**George- He gives the awed group of fan-girls and bright award winning smile that causes many of them to faint/swoon. **

**DAD- So George what did you think of my ending?" Dad smiles and a soft easy smile at her guest.**

**George-I don't really care though the out fits could use more flare." He pulls out some artist designs for Mya, Dillon, and Damien. DAD's eye starts to tick before she takes a few calming breaths before pulling out her smile once again. **

**DAD-What's up with that? Are you saying that my clothes aren't good enough?" the twitch came back as DAD stared hard at the guest who continued to smiled before saying…**

**George-No their perfect for your characters sorry to have mentioned anything." He then put away his drawings and the curtains drifted closed and the word 'See ya Next Time' showing to the audience.**


End file.
